Only Maid of Honor
by nileyfan4life93
Summary: Miley Cyrus is now 28 years old and has been facing a problem for the past 5 years, she's been in 15 weddings but in all of them she was just the maid of honor. Will she ever find the right guy? It's kind of like 27 dresses but kind of not. Niley!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Miley's POV- January 2021- her house

Miley- Lesley 15 weddings and none of them were mine.

Lesley- (cradling her baby) Yeah but one was mine!

Miley- I know and that one was the prettiest, but sometimes I feel sometimes like I'll never find that right guy.

Lesley- Don't be crazy Miles… you are gorgeous and super talented.

Miley- Yeah but being super talented brings being super busy, that is something that guys just don't understand.

Lesley- Hey I hear that Nick Jonas is back in town… someone who knows about being busy, and y'all were super cute together.

Miley- Two problems, I haven't talked to him for 8 years and I have moved on. He probably doesn't even remember me.

Lesley- How could he not remember you when you're in every magazine for good things and bad things and those bad things are just so not true!

Miley- Well whatever, I'm sure that it is a good thing that we haven't talked in 8 years (door bell rings and she gets up to answer it) He probably has a girl (opens the door and Nick is there) friend. Oh my gosh Nick! Hey come on in.

Nick- (hugs her) Hey Miley, man it has been a long time since we've seen each other.

Miley- Yeah I know.

Nick- Too long if you ask me. Sorry that I haven't called I've been super busy.

Miley- Yeah me too

Nick- Yeah I know, I've kept every article about you for the last 8 years. I have a truth box and lie box.

Miley- How do you know which ones are lies?

Nick- Because I know you Miley, I mean you'd never get a tattoo on your butt, get, drunk, or do drugs, but I wasn't so sure about the getting married one so I didn't keep that one.

Miley- Oh no that one isn't true; I have been in like 15 weddings as a maid of honor.

Lesley- (clears her throat)

Miley- Oh right you remember Lesley right?

Nick- Oh yeah, who's baby?

Lesley- That would be mine

Nick- Aw he is so cute, what's his name?

Lesley- Andrew David Johnson

Nick- Who's the lucky father?

Lesley- This guy I met 2 years ago, David. We've been married for a year and a half and this little guy is 5 months old.

Nick- (turning to Miley) I guess that you were a maid of honor in that one too.

Miley- Yep, so Nick what about you? Do you have a lucky girlfriend or wife?

Nick- No, I have been single for 6 years.

Miley- Bummer! I'm really sorry Nick.

Nick- It's ok what about you?

Miley- Oh I haven't had a boyfriend since the last time I saw you.

Nick- Oh I thought that, that guy was the one for you Miley.

Miley- I know, but I got really busy.

Nick- I know how you feel, do you remember Kevin?

Miley- Oh your brother? DUH!

Nick- Right, well anyway he has been married now for 5 years to Hilary Duff. They have a 2 year old little girl, Anna Leigh Jonas.

Miley- Oh right I got an invite to the wedding but I was busy. What about Joe?

Nick- No he can barley keep a girlfriend. I mean he is a great guy but his last girlfriend said he has commitment issues.

Miley- I can see that. Is he still the same quirky Joe that we all love?

Nick- Oh yeah he hasn't changed a bit.

Miley- I actually had time to come to y'all's last concert. Y'all are still the same guys that I love.

Nick- Why didn't you come backstage?

Miley- I didn't know if I should or not.

Nick- you are always welcome to Miles. I actually went to your last concert too.

Miley- Why didn't you come backstage?

Nick- Oh I was going to, but I chickened out.

Miley- (laughs) Nick Jonas a chicken? Yeah I can see that.

Nick- ha

Lesley- Well guys I got to go. Love you Miles. It was good seeing you again Nick.

Nick- You too Lesley

Miley- Bye Les I'll call you later. Bye Andrew.

Lesley- (leaves)

Nick- Well I need to go too

Miley- I was actually about to head out too, I have a family dinner tonight.

Nick- Oh my gosh Noah's gotta be what 20 now?

Miley- Yeah, It seems like just yesterday I was playing Barbie with her.

Nick- Well tell all of them I said hey.

Miley- Why don't you just come with me?


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters in this story! It is completely legal!______________________________________________

Chapter 2- Miley's POV- Her parents house

(Miley and Nick walk up to the door together and ring the doorbell.)

Billy Ray- (answers the door) Miley who's the date you… (sees Nick and yells) Tish it's not a date it's just Nick! Well it's still nice to see you Nick. Come on in, Jimmy come get there jackets!

Braison- Hey Miley! (gives her a hug) Nick?

Nick- Hey Braison

Braison- Oh hey (takes there jackets and walks away)

Nick- Miley what was that about?

Miley- Well he thinks it is your fault that we never talked anymore and that you broke my heart or something. Just a heads up Noah thinks that too.

Nick- Great

Miley- (walks into the living room) Hey mom! (gives her a big hug)

Tish- Miley, Hey Nick it is great to see you sweetie! (gives him a hug)

Nick- You too, thank you for letting me come on such short notice.

Tish- You know you and your family are welcome here anytime.

Nick- Thank you

Tish- Well sit down you too

(They sit)

Billy ray- Is Noah and Brandi here yet?

Miley- No daddy Are Trace and Christopher coming?

Tish- No sweetie

Miley- Oh (doorbell rings) I'll get it (runs to the door) Hey Noah! (hugs her) listen Nick is here and you have to be nice

Noah- Do I have to?

Miley- Yes we are adults and we can't be living in the past. (Miley was so concerned about that, that she closed the door in Brandi's face.) Oops (opens the door) Sorry Brandi It's good to see ya sis.

Brandi- Yeah, so Mom called me and said you brought a date?

Miley- No just Nick.

Brandi- Not that again.

Miley- What?

Brandi- You can't get back on the Nick love roller coaster

Miley- Please it's been 10 years since me and Nick have been boyfriend and girlfriend. I am so over him

Brandi- Then why haven't you been dating since then?

Miley- Hello I had a boyfriend for 2 years and then Nick and I stopped talking and I and Martin broke up. Now let's go be nice k?

Brandi- Whatever (they walk into the living room) Hey Nick it's great to see you again.

Nick- (Stands up) You too Brandi

Brandi- (whispers to Miley) Ah he's still a gentlemen. We need one of those in the family maybe you should marry him

Miley- (pinches Brandi) Nick you can sit down.

Nick- (sits down)

Braison- So can we eat yet?

Billy Ray- Yep come on kids

Tish- Billy Ray they're not kids anymore

(They eat and Nick and Miley are the first to leave)

Miley's POV- her car

Miley- Nick thank you so much for coming with me

Nick- Thanks for having me. I had a good time

Miley- Me too. Well we are back at my house.

Nick- Well I'll just get in my car and go home

Miley- You can come in for some coffee

Nick- Ok I'd like that

Miley- (unlocks the door and they walk in)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Miley's POV- next morning- her house

(Miley and Nick spent the night drinking coffee and eating cookies and talking. They finally fell asleep on her couch around 1:00 A.M)

Miley- (waking up and looking at the clock) Oh my gosh! Nick wake up!

Nick- What the? What time is it?

Miley- 9:00 A.M! Oh no I'm late for work!

Nick- Oh yeah you got that part in that movie. Shoot I am late for rehearsal with the guys. I got to go thanks for a fun night Miley, I'll call you later

Miley- K, bye Nick. (Hurries to take a shower)

Miley's POV- lunchtime- her house

(Miley is walking in and her roommate and best friend is sitting in the kitchen.)

Tori- Hey Miles

Miley- Hey Tori

Tori- How's Nick? I'm sure he is great after last night right?

Miley- Tori nothing happened trust me

Tori- Ok

Miley- I thought you were staying at your boyfriend's last night?

Tori- I was but I had to come get some clothes

Miley- What time did you come in?

Tori- around 2 in the morning and you and Nick were cuddled up on the couch asleep. I took a picture

Miley- That is kinda weird

Tori- Well I didn't think you'd believe me

Miley- Oh I do. I've got to eat and go back to work.

Tori- So is it just a job yet?

Miley- Nope it's still fun everyday

Tori- Good I got to go back to work…. That is just a job for me… joy

Miley- Bye Tor

Tori- Bye (leaves)

Miley- (sighs and her cell phone rings) Hello? Hey yeah sure I'll go to dinner with you tonight is 7 ok? Ok yeah just come pick me up then Bye

Miley's POV- her house- 6:55 P.M

Miley- (putting on her earrings when the doorbell rings) Why do guys have to be early? I don't even have my shoes on! (picks up a pair of stilettos and puts them on as she goes down the stairs and answers the door) Hey Mark it's great to see you

Mark- Hey you ready?

Miley- You bet, let's go. (As she gets into his car Nick pulls into the driveway they pull out and Nick just sits there in his car)

Miley's POV- fancy restaurant- 8:00 P.M

Mark- So how has your life been going Miles?

Miley- Really good what about you Mark?

Mark- really good too

Miley- What made you ask me out tonight Mark?

Mark- Because I miss you Miley, I still can't believe that we went out for 3 months last year and you didn't tell anyone in your family.

Miley- Well everyone really liked Martin and I didn't really think that they would accept you. I've really missed you too if that helps

Mark- You know what it does. Ready to go?

Miley- Yeah I am (Takes his hand and they go back to his place)

Nick's POV- Miley's driveway- 10:00 P.M

Tori- (walks up to Nick's car and taps on the window)

Nick- (rolls down the window) Hey Tori

Tori- Yeah hey what you doing here Nick?

Nick- waiting for Miley. She left about 3 hours ago with some guy.

Tori- Yeah she called me and said that she wouldn't be back until morning. You should probably get going I'll tell her you came by

Nick- Nah it's cool I'll just call her tomorrow. (Rolls up his window backs out of the driveway and goes to his and Joe's house.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Miley's POV- lunch- restaurant

Miley- (sitting at a table waiting for her friend to arrive)

Emily- (Sits down) Hey Miley

Miley- Hey Emily So what's up?

Emily- Well I am getting married!

Miley- Cody finally proposed?

Emily- Yeah!

Miley- I am so happy for you Em!

Emily- Me too!

Miley- So can I make this my 16th for maid of honor?

Emily- Well that is kinda what I wanted to talk to you about. Cody wants to elope and I don't care what do you think?

Miley- Well it's not really my place to say

Emily- I am asking for your opinion Miley.

Miley- Ok well it is every girls dream to have a big wedding. Eloping to me is like the guy saying I want to marry you but I don't want anyone to know.

Emily- Well when you put it that way. I think I know what I am going to do.

Miley- Good! Now show me the ring

Emily- (Shows Miley her huge diamond ring)

Miley- Oh my gosh it is so pretty!

Emily-I know! Tori told me about your slumber party

Miley- Which one?

Emily- The one with Nick! Who else have you had on that couch Miles?  
Miley- No one but I spent the night with Mark last night.

Emily- Oh the unspeakable guy. I was the only on to know about you two. Are y'all back together?

Miley- It was just one date. Only time will tell.

Emily- Ok (They eat and talk and then go to the mall)

Miley's POV- Nick and Joe's house- next day

Miley- (walks up to his door and knocks)

Joe- (comes and answers the door) Miley! Oh my gosh come on in!

Miley- Thanks Joe How are you

Joe- Great come here (hugs her) we've really missed you Miles

Miley- Yeah me too is Nick here?

Joe- Yeah let me go get him. You can have a seat.

Miley- ok (sits while Joe gets Nick)

Nick- (walks into the living room) Hey Miley

Miley- Hey want to go to lunch?

Nick- No

Miley- ok…. Why?

Nick- because Miley. Why did we stop talking?

Miley- Because one night you told me that you'd always be in love with me and then a few weeks later I told you the exact same thing and you told me that when you said that it was the biggest mistake of your life.

Nick- Right and it wasn't. I still am in love with you Miley and you obviously aren't. Maybe you should just go ask your boyfriend if he wants to go have lunch with you.

Miley- So we can't be friends or eat lunch together because I am not in love with you?

Nick- No it's too hard

Miley- (stands up) Fine oh and by the way he isn't my boyfriend.

Joe- I'll go to lunch with you Miley.

Miley- Ok Joe (They leave)


	5. Chapter 5

**I know that it is short but it is just a little something to get you through the weekend. And those of you reading Hello Tennessee the next chapter will probably be up sometime next week! Enjoy! **

Chapter 5- Miley's POV- her living room- 3 weeks later

(Miley and Mark are sitting on her couch watching a movie and Miley is very distracted)

Mark- (pauses the movie) Miley is something wrong?

Miley- huh? Oh no nothing.

Mark- Miles I don't believe you what is up?

Miley- It's just I got into a fight with one of my friends, but It's no big deal.

Mark- Yeah it is because you aren't happy, and if you aren't happy then you need to fix it. All I care about is your happiness Miles.

Miley- Thanks Mark you are sweet and right. That is why I have to break up with you Mark I gotta do what will make me happy and that is not you.

Mark- Oh whatever! (leaves)

Miley- (picks up her phone and dials some numbers) Hey can I see you tomorrow? Ok I'll see you at 4. Bye

Miley's POV- later that night 

Miley- (on the phone) yes mother this will make me happy.

Tish- ok good because this is going to make me and your father happy too! I'm going to go to bed honey I love you.

Miley- I love you too mommy. (hangs up the phone) TORI!!!!!!!

Tori- (comes running in) what!

Miley- Remember what I told you yesterday?

Tori- Yeah, Oh my gosh you are going to do it! Oh my gosh! This is so awesome! I'm going to go do back flips!

Miley- alrighty


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Miley's POV- Pinkberry- 3:00 P.M

Miley- (eating ice cream and she sees Nick) Nick hey

Nick- what?

Miley- Look I am sorry and I am in love with you.

Nick- Really?

Miley- but I can't date you because I love someone a lot more.

Nick- Oh, well I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that. I really do love you and I think I can be your friend.

Miley- good now I have something to take care of, bye Nick

Nick- Bye Miley

Miley's POV- Martin's house- 4:00 P.M

Miley- (walks up to his door nervously and knocks)

Martin- (answers the door) what do you want Miley?

Miley- Well hello to you too. Look I am sorry for what I did and that was a long time ago. I was hoping we could have a second chance.

Martin- You are right that was a long time ago. There are just two problems. You told your ex-boyfriend you were in love with him while we were dating and I am married now Miley. Now go away!

Miley- (walks to her car and drives away.)

Nick's POV- Miley's POV- late that night

Nick- (throwing rocks at Miley's window)

Miley- (running out of the house) Nick what are you doing?

Nick- Miley I know you love someone else but I don't care! I am in love with you and always will be!

Miley- actually Nick he's already married.

Nick- good (pulls Miley in for a passionate kiss) Miley Cyrus I love you more than anything in the world. Your happiness is the most important thing to me and I know that I can make you happy. (gets down on one knee and opens a ring box revealing a beautiful ring) Marry me.

Miley- (gasps) Nick! ( crying) Ok I will. I love you.


End file.
